


A Possible Persona 6

by Raziel (Jmfaber4)



Category: Persona 6 - Fandom, Persona Series
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Speculative, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmfaber4/pseuds/Raziel
Summary: A Persona 6 fic, if someone made the terrible choice of letting me be responsible for the creation of it all.Loosely inspired by "The Many Quirks" series' by PsychicBeagle.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	A Possible Persona 6

“I know this must be a pretty big change for all you, but you’ll soon fit in, so try not to worry much alright?” Seiko’s mother said to them. Seiko nodded, trying to pull even their relatively regular suitcase up the stairs, headphones rattling slightly against their collarbones from the effort. It was one of those suitcases that are mostly cloth but with a plastic or metal frame inside to anchor the wheels and the handle onto, so it could also be a bag if you wanted it to. Their next step didn’t raise high enough to put the foot on the next step, and Seiko promptly fell onto their butt.

“Ow” they muttered to themselves, before getting to their feet, and continuing to drag it up the stairs.

There were only two floors left to climb now. Seiko sighed and got to work.

“Tired already?” their mother commented, in slight amusement.

“I have twig-arms” Seiko replied simply, catching their breath slightly, before continuing to awkwardly trundle their suitcase down the exposed corridor, in that way when you don’t maintain a good enough pace, and your leg accidentally catches the case and it tips over to one side, and now your hand has done a full 180 and you have to stop to reset the position. The sharp spring air uncomfortably close to their bones. Getting inside would be a relief in two ways then. 

Door open. Step inside. There was even the little entryway where you were meant to take your shoes off. Seiko pulled, then pushed the case inside, lifting it over the short step into the hallway proper, then they sat on the short step, and one brief detour to learn what lower entryway was called (it’s a Genkan) later, they pulled their stuff into their new room. It wasn’t all that big, but it didn’t really need to be. The main dominating feature is the large window and its flanking plain white curtains, which, with the exception of about 6 inches either side, covered the broad length of the rectangular room. Under the window, on the right side, was the new bed, currently without a quilt or pillow (they’d go buy some later), 2 feet away from the bed was a desk and swivel chair (the only valid kind of chair for a desk at one’s home). On the right side of the bed, farthest away from the window, was a set of 3 drawers, compiled into a chest, and resting on that was a small shelf, with two levels, and an unplugged lamp pointing towards the bed. Seiko lowered their bag/case on the hard-carpet, the tillable type that was in a lot of classrooms, and unzipped it. Laptop, charger, keyboard and mouse (and the laptop bag that contained it all for that matter) on the desk. (They needed to remember they needed to find an adaptor for the Charger). They then took out Undergarments and socks and spare Pajamas in the top drawer, T-shirt’s, (and their new school uniform’s shirt), hoodies in the middle drawer, and trousers in the bottom drawer. To claim that they were put in neatly would be something of a boldfaced blatant lie, they were shoved in like toys under a bed when your parents came to check if you’d been tidying your room (and you’d gotten distracted by the random junk you forgot was on your floor the entire time).  Regardless, school books, a blue and utilitarian pencil case are put on the desk too, tucked into the corner of the desk, in something approximating a tidy pile if you squinted a bit. Washbag featuring toothbrush, flannel, and toothpaste put into the bathroom next door from their own. Then, the charging dock for their Switch, and to a lesser extent, the Switch itself, and with that, they were unpacked. A rather empty room, all things considered.

“...Was there any reason you wanted to come live with me again?” their mother asked, once they were driving out to a mall to go buy the last things Seiko needed. “You seemed quite content living with your aunt and uncle back in England”

Seiko struggled to come up with a good excuse for a moment.

“Not really.” they finally decided on “Just felt like it. Besides it’s a Resume booster or something”

Seiko tried glancing over without moving their head too much. A slight twinge of sadness seemed to emanate from their mother, but she never said anything about it. 

The car was silent for the rest of the journey there.

There were many things that Seiko expected, but to walk into a consumer electronics store to be met with fanfare about being the 50,000th customer this year (or something like that, Seiko hadn’t strictly been paying attention, what with the headphones and the good music playing through them), was definitely not one of them. One of the staff members offered a box, with flowing grey, sky-blue and white lines. On its front, alongside a picture of the headset, was printed the name in English: **_Affinity_**.

Underneath some line about including a launch title or something. Seiko took it from the staff member, Bowing a little in gratitude, and a trace of hoping to be polite.

As they did so, for a slight instant, the World went all wrong, like everyone cut into silhouettes, except for the amber glow of their eyes. The world around them, made for a stunning contrast, as if the sunlight through the shop’s skylight had been bleached silver-white, contaminated with bright neon from outside the store. Only one person stood out from it all, looking back at them with tanned face, and remarkably deep brown eyes. It gave them a quiet, gentle smile, and then, the fraction of a moment had passed and everything returned to normal. 

Seiko blinked, and then cradling the box underarm, bowed again to make sure they’d done it, then scurried further into the store to do the shopping they’d come in for, before waiting for their mother to show up (they’d gone on ahead).

With pillows, quilt, and adapters/extension cords now bought, they packed the stuff into the back of their mother’s car. They both slid into it, offset only by a second or so.

“Wanna get takeout?” Their mother said, turning to what they saw as their daughter. Seiko nodded.

Seiko regretted their choice right up until they went inside. Thank god, there were those awesome computer thingies that let you order your food without actually having to talk to a single person. 

_ “Thank God for that _ .” they thought to themselves. The other major advantage was that while they weren’t exactly illiterate, their ability to read the Japanese scripts was somewhat limited, and all the buttons had icons representing the major items. Selecting a plain double cheeseburger (with bacon added for funsies) and 2 large portions of fries, and a milkshake and stepped aside for their mother to order her own meal and pay.

-

Aeri Achigawa watched her daughter eat, and turned that image over and over again. Here was a girl who, apropos of nothing, called her up, requesting to upend her whole life, to leave Aeri's brother and wife behind in England, travel halfway across the world and enroll in a new school, for what she claims is for essentially no reason at all. When she’d called her brother about it, they’d drawn a blank too. Did Seiko not give an honest answer because she didn’t trust her own mother? Had their relationship grown so stagnant? Aeri munched through her own burger, and looked at her daughter. She decided that They had a lot of time to rebuild that relationship, she supposed, and Seiko would come forward if and when they were ready. 

-

Seiko exhaustedly hauled a plain grey pajama top over their head, before hopping to fit their leg through one of the trouser legs, and their sleepy mind wasn’t strictly sure whether they hit the pillows or fell asleep first. It didn’t matter much either way. No sleep was to be garnered tonight, for their mind seemed to sink into the blueness of the pillow and down and down and down.

Their body seemed to stop abruptly when what was once a solid shade of blue began differentiating itself outward, differentiating first by shade- there was now dark blue where light failed to reach, and paler blues where it did, and then by colour, browns and greys and blacks bled from the blue. Somewhere, distantly, there was the sound of a piano, and someone distantly vocalising a calm melody, a contrast to where they seemed to be- on some subway train, if only one put through a photoshop colour grading treatment. The wheels clacked underneath them, wherever they were going, they were going somewhere, fast. And yet, the carriage was almost empty. Empty except for two noteworthy additions. The first was a desk to their right, from the seating closest to it. It was some venerable wood construction. Seiko has no way to know what wood it was made from, but oak sounded right, and no-one was going to dissuade them now. 

“An unexpected guest?” The second thing asked, golden eyes glowing with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

The second thing crossed the room almost instantly, as if relying on the moment of blinking as Seiko tried to reorientate themselves. 

“Where am I?” Seiko tried to ask, but they had no opportunity. The next thing they saw was the Second Thing’s pale face filling their vision, close enough to feel warm breath radiating off their skin. Seiko immediately tried squirming away, to rebuild personal space. A simple grab on the coat they were wearing put an end to that. 

“Who are you?” The Second Thing demanded. 

“My name is Seiko?” Seiko said, their heart revving up in fear, still trying to put the pieces together. Were they asleep?

“Are you asking me that, or telling me that?” The Second thing replied, but releasing them nonetheless, Seiko immediately scrambled away from the seating that had been closest to the desk, hurrying to a safer distance. 

Perhaps politeness would win the day, and get them answers?

“Could you tell me where this is?” Seiko Asked. 

“This is the Velvet Room.” the second thing replied, adjusting their double breasted coat, the same navy blue as the rest of the room (they knew what they wanted presumably), but with black buttons, and a gold line wrapping around the bottom of the sleeves. Black shoes tapped, causing the slight fluttering of equally dark suit trousers. All in all, despite the modernness of the train, The Second Thing looked like some 19th century conductor. “My master likes giving the introduction speech, but he’s out right now. He should return soon, but in his absence…” a slight mischievous grin crossed The Second thing as it walked to the desk, wheeling the chair aside, then crouched, so it looked as if she was sitting down. They cleared their throat.

“This place is between dream and reality, mind and matter.” The voice she adopted was slightly nasally, loosely dripping with a hint of dramatic. She waited for a reaction. Seiko blinked, neutrally.

“You’re supposed to laugh” she sighed “...nevermind”. They sprang around it, performing the same super-speed trick she’d announced herself with

“My name is Safie” Safie said “Given your unexpected arrival, I will be the attendant to this Place, and Also to you.” Seiko opened their mouth to ask a question, then shut it again “that is, if you sign this contract” out of nowhere, it materialised, a plain clipboard with a single sheet of paper and only a few lines written on it. “All it asks is for you to take responsibility for your choices. Nothing less. Nothing more. It’s a procedural formality.” Safie offers a pen alongside it. Seiko took them both, grasping  the pen in their left hand, quivering above the dotted line. Seiko swallowed fearfully. Maybe signing contracts with strange people in strange places that they went to while sleeping was a really stupid idea. But some tiny part of themselves urged them on.

“Seiko Achigawa” the pen wrote somewhat messily.

Safie smiled, taking the pen and clipboard back. They both vanished at the touch. They then fished out a copper pocket watch. They conferred with it.

“Dawn approaches, and so does your stop. Don’t hesitate when it comes down to it” they said, presumably to Seiko. The train seemed to slow down, and finally stop, pulling into the subway station. The placard that denoted the station said “Waking World”. 

“ _ Whatever this weird place is, they sure know what colour scheme they want _ ” Seiko thought to themselves,

“And, Yknow, I don’t actually know why there’s so much blue here.” Safie shrugged. Seiko didn't make any response. Or any movement for about 30 uncomfortable seconds.

“You gonna get off? I know humans are kinda addicted to sleeping, but still…” Safie sighed.

“Oh , right. Thank you Safie.” Seiko stood up, heading to the open doors, exiting them, then Bowing a bit. 

It was only halfway up the platform’s stairway when it struck them. 

“ _ Wait, Did she just reply to my thoughts? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was partly rewritten, so we can finally advance with our noble quest! To save humanity or something who knows.


End file.
